1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a line, in particular to a line of a blood tubing system or of a blood bag system having a closing member blocking the line passage.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known with blood tubing systems and blood bag systems known today to provide a closure which can be opened from the outside, which remains sterile and which is opened by breaking a plastic part. After the breaking of the so-called break cone, a passage for the previously enclosed or blocked liquid is released. A blood bag is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,413 having a line which is closed by such a breakable member. To open the line passage, the line with the member therein is bent, which has the result that the member breaks and in so doing releases the line passage. A disadvantage of the closure known from the prior art comprises the fact that only a comparatively small cross-section is released for the flowing medium. In addition, particles arise due to the breaking off of plastic parts and said particles can enter into the organism of a patient. It is furthermore disadvantageous that sharp burrs can occur at the plastic which can cause hemolysis when blood flows through. It must finally be named as a further disadvantage that the manual breaking of the cones can cause pain for the personnel on frequent repetition of this action.